Streaking Star
by Anya Maygo
Summary: A lonely little cross-breed mare runs away to try to find her place, only to discover that the place everyone back home thought she didn't deserve was where she belonged after all. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Streak

I couldn't stand it. Gallopolis, for all that it was where I was born, wasn't where I felt I belonged. Zebras deferred to me in awe because I was a royal unicorn, unicorns looked down on me because I had zebra blood…and to top it off, I didn't have a cutie mark.

All I could think of to do was run away to try to find what my purpose was supposed to be. I knew it was wrong, but I was going to come back…eventually.

I packed up only essentials in some plain saddlebags. Nothing fancy; no insignia of the kingdom, nothing to remind me of home…this meant that I couldn't bring Jewel-eye. Still, that couldn't be helped. As I finished, I turned to look around my room. "Have I forgotten anything?"

Then my gaze fell on my mirror.

My reflection looked right back at me: a golden-hued unicorn covered with violet zebra stripes. Stripes ran through my tail and Mohawk-style mane, and a stripe even spiraled up my horn! Black hooves and black makeup all around my brown eyes…I would attract attention wherever I went.

_That won't do…_

I grabbed a jar of makeup and proceeded to paint my entire coat, tail and mane the one color that no self-respecting Gallopolis citizen would be seen as: black. By day, the desert surrounding the kingdom just gets too hot for black to be practical.

Good thing I'm traveling at night.

I gave my coat a few minutes to dry, and then I hefted my saddlebags onto my back and set out.

For the first fifteen minutes, I just chose a direction and walked, dragging my long tail across the sand behind me to erase my hoofprints. I wasn't interested in being followed, thank you very much!

But once those fifteen minutes were up, I shook the sand from my tail and started running.

_My name is Princess Sunstreak. The only pony who has ever been able to keep up with me is Prince Sunchaser, my elder brother._

I ran and ran. I ran until night turned into day. I ran until sand turned into grass. I ran until the trees no longer looked familiar. I ran until my lungs burned, my legs ached and my eyes blurred. I ran until I couldn't run any longer and I collapsed.

_I'll…I'll just rest…for a minute…then I'll get…get my bearings…_

* * *

Twilight Sparkle

It started off as a quiet day. I was doing some research, when all of a sudden Rarity came charging through the door. "Twilight! You won't believe what Rainbow Dash found while she was out practicing!"

I followed her out. And then I saw what had her in such a state.

Rainbow Dash was streaked all over in black. And lying on the ground in front of her was a yellow-and-violet striped unicorn! She also had some kind of black dye smeared on her coat and mane, which explains R.D.'s coat.

And…she was unconscious.

We managed to get her to Rarity's place, where the mare was promptly dragged into a bath. Probably about midway through that, she woke up.

That was a splashy situation: she went into a panic. It took Rainbow Dash, Rarity _and_ Applejack to hold her down so that I could try to explain things to her.

"It's okay, it's okay, you're in PonyVille, nobody's going to hurt you, I'm Twilight Sparkle, these are my friends, and we found you unconscious outside town."

After she took a couple of slow deep breaths, she seemed calmer, and my friends could get off of her. Then she spoke. "I'm sorry. I…I'm not used to this much water, and I suppose I overreacted." Her accent was definitely not from around here.

"What's yer name, stranger?" Applejack asked.

"Streak."

"With those garish stripes," Rarity sized her up, "I'm not surprised."

She studied a hoof sadly. "I was often mocked for them in Gallopolis." Then she blinked, as if she'd just said more than she meant to.

"I've read about Gallopolis. It's in the middle of the desert, right? No wonder you're not used to water like what Rarity was using to clean you up. Besides that, though, what's it like there?"

"Well…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Streak

I ended up telling all of them as much about Gallopolis as I could remember, and even some things I'd forgotten. Twilight Sparkle wanted to know about how the royalty worked out there, Rarity wanted to hear all about the fashions, Fluttershy wanted to hear about the animals, Pinkie Pie wanted to hear about if parties were held there, and Apple Jack wanted to know what sorts of food grew out there, or more specifically, "Do any apples grow out there?" (I had to tell her no.)

"We mostly have date trees out there. Any other fruit has to be imported." I cocked my head at her. "We might even import some Zap Apples, though I never heard where they were from.

"Twilight, the way that royalty is declared is when a member of the royal family succeeds in doing something with magic. Exactly what varies, but as long as the result is great, they are officially named as prince or princess. Often a cutie mark comes of it."

"Rarity, out there we usually wear as little as possible because of the heat. Still, headscarves and shawls are popular.

"Fluttershy, there aren't a whole lot of native creatures in the desert; mostly vultures, roadrunners, lizards and desert toads, with the occasional coyote. Still, Gallopolis has a pretty extensive menagerie. There are lions and tigers, and lots of birds. I actually had a pet peacock." I still regretted leaving Hypnotros behind, but there was no way to bring him along.

"Pinkie Pie…there are festivals, but I'm afraid I'm biased concerning them. I never had fun at them."

"Who wouldn't have fun during a party?"

"Well…" I sighed. "It's just that everypony at the party clearly would have had more fun if I wasn't there."

Everypony in the room looked confused. Twilight actually spoke. "Why?"

I stared in disbelief. "Are you all blind?! Look at me!"

Rarity was the next to comment after another minute of silence. "Well…your stripes are rather…unusual…but is that really enough to turn you into a social outcast?"

I lowered my head. "I hadn't wanted to bring this up. The problem is that I'm a half-breed."

This was greeted by a full two minutes of silence, while they all begged me with their eyes to elaborate.

"My father's a unicorn of royalty: Rajah Sunstream."

"Sunstream?" Twilight interrupted me. "I've read about him. I know he's got a son, Prince Sunchaser, but I never heard about you."

"That's because I'm technically illegitimate. My mother was a servant in the household…a zebra. And my mixed blood shows on my coat. And to top it off," I glanced sadly back at my blank flank, "I've heard several different ponies saying that the reason I don't have a cutie mark is because some higher power despises me."

"Now _that's_ just a lot of hooey," Apple Jack interrupted.

"_I_ know that, and _you_ know that, but _they_ just keep talking." I hung my head again. "I just didn't know what else to do."

"Well," Twilight walked over to me and set a hoof over my shoulder, "you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

"And as for your cutie mark," Apple Jack spoke up again, "you oughta talk to the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"They're a group of fillies: my little sis Apple Bloom, Rarity's little sis Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. They're still trying to figure out what their cutie marks will be."

"Oh. Well…I suppose…"

* * *

"Your stripes are awesome!" Scootaloo yelled out.

"You really think so?"

"Oh yes," Sweetie Belle assured me.

"Well, thank you. But enough about me; I hear you're trying to figure out your purpose."

They stared at me blankly.

"Your cutie marks…"

"Oh. Yeah, we're still working on it." Suddenly Apple Bloom perked up. "Hey, how do Gallopoleans get their cutie marks?"

I opened my mouth. I was going to say, "The same way you in PonyVille do," but something dawned on me. "Well…there is one way…"

They stared at me expectantly.

"I never went through it myself, obviously, but there's a ritual that helps young colts and fillies get their cutie marks."

"Wow! Can you do that ritual on us? Please? _Pleeeease_?" All three of them were nearly talking at once.

"I only read about it once…but I'll see what I can remember. I've got some preparations to make first, though, so you'll have to be patient."

"Okay!" They all saluted me and ran off to do…whatever.

I sighed. _I've got a lot of work to do._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Streak

In my corner of Twilight's library, I wrote and wrote, trying to get the ritual's rhyming chant right. It had to make sense in Gallopolean, or it wouldn't work out.

I also drew lots of pictures, over and over until I was satisfied, of a multi-pointed star with dimensions written about how big it was supposed to be. (That, I had to check using a tape measure.)

Then I drew several more pictures until I was satisfied with the ritual gown. It had to have a cape structure that stood upright and looked like a peacock's train fanned out, with a matching eye on the headscarf, right underneath the wearer's horn.

* * *

The next thing I did was run off to some stores, trying to find the things I would need.

First of all, I needed a drum: one that was flat, only about a step up from the ground, big enough around to stand on should a pony choose to. (I found that – finally – at a music store. Finding the drum itself was harder than finding the store.)

Second, I needed the gown. The obvious pony to turn to was Rarity. I gave her my design and told her, "Use your discretion for the details, but it has to follow these basic guidelines if it's going to work. Working the dress itself in something shimmery and adding gemstones to the peacock cape and headscarf's eye would be fabulous, but I wouldn't presume…"

"Oh, do not worry about _that,_" Rarity reassured me as she took my measurements. "If it's fabulous you want, then fabulous is what you will get!"

"Well, I'll need that gown by tomorrow: noon. And shoes are optional, but they have to match the gown without drawing attention away from the eyes. You can handle a challenge, right?" I asked over my shoulder as I was leaving.

"Of course!"

The next place I went was to visit the mayor. I needed to reserve a large space for this ritual; large and at least relatively flat. The place in question actually wound up being their performance stage. I took measurements, and decided that only about just over half of the star would fit, but it was all I would need for three fillies, myself and the drum. "Back at home in Gallopolis, an entire room would be devoted to this ritual. Still, it'll do."

* * *

Finally, late that evening, I went back and started practicing, rehearsing the chant while tapping my hooves on the floor. I didn't need to use the drum until tomorrow at noon.

I got to the point where I could probably chant and drum at the same time in my sleep, and then got into bed. "Now all I have to do is hope that it all works out when it comes together."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Streak

I spent an entire hour the next morning using chalk to draw the points of the star on the stage. My actions and appearance did a great deal in drawing an audience. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom watched me with obvious interest.

Finally, it was done to my satisfaction. I called up to Rainbow Dash, who was hovering over me with the picture, "Does everything look straight?"

She glared at the picture, looked down at my work, and pumped a hoof into the air.

"Great." I looked at the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Okay, each of you pick a point and…your choice of standing or sitting, but this might take longer than you think, so I recommend you choose sitting. I need to finish getting ready." As I went backstage, I called back, "And don't scuff the chalk marks! Them remaining intact is all that's keeping the ritual from affecting more than you!"

I heard them being extra-careful as I pulled on my dress. Rarity had outdone herself on this: shimmery fabric, jeweled eyes, and shoes that went with the outfit without drawing attention away from the eyes.

This would be the most nerve-wracking part of the entire thing: doing this in front of an audience.

I stepped out again behind the drum and brought silence. Well…not silence…a full chorus of "ooh"s.

I lifted a hoof, and the crowds went truly silent. Looking around at the three eager fillies, I reminded myself of why I was doing this. Carefully placing my hooves on the drum without making a sound, I listened for the clock to strike twelve.

As soon as it started striking, I started drumming in time to its chimes. And, slowly, I started chanting.

The exact words would make no sense, as I was chanting in the language of Gallopolis, but this is the basic translation:

"_Travel into the world of mist,_

_And meet the challenges of possibilities._

_Attempt as many times as you need,_

_To find your true purpose."_

There was no mention of returning, mainly because they would return when I stopped playing the drum.

And I felt magic surge up around me, through my horn, and I watched as one by one the Cutie Mark Crusaders went into trances, staring at my jeweled eyes.

_Here goes everything._

* * *

Twilight Sparkle

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo all went vacant-eyed.

"I've never seen Apple Bloom look like that," Apple Jack remarked.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash came charging down to us. "Somepony's coming! Three, really fast!"

I snapped to attention. "Girls, we can't let them interrupt! Streak said she couldn't be interrupted in this, or it'd hurt the fillies!"

We dashed off to intercept our visitors.

Rainbow Dash hadn't mentioned what they looked like. Two Earth ponies, both white with dark makeup around their green eyes, and one unicorn with a blazing yellow coat, black mane and tail, and royal crest cutie mark – I'd seen pictures of this stallion!

"Sunchaser!" I yelped as the three of them skidded to a halt right in front of us. "We're honored by your visit…"

"Where's Streak?"

That nearly-rude remark stopped me for a second. "Excuse me?"

"Father didn't want me to come after her, but blood is blood, and she is my sister. I tracked her here. Where is she?"

"Busy, honestly. She's using the Gallopolean Cutie Mark Ritual and…"

"Excuse me?"

"You hard o' hearing or something?" Apple Jack asked. "Streak's usin' your Cutie Mark Ritual on my sis and she can't be bothered right now without something bad happening to the little thing."

The look of confusion on Sunchaser's face was starting to worry me. "Um…your majesty…can you please just say whatever you're thinking?"

After another minute, he answered me. And the words shocked all of us.

"There's no such thing as the Gallopolean Cutie Mark Ritual."

We all went silent and just walked with the three Gallopoleans back to the stage, where we watched Streak drum and chant.

"Well," staying quiet, Rarity got her voice back first, although it was about an octave higher than it should have been, "if there's no such thing, then _what is Streak doing with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo?_"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Apple Bloom

_I opened my eyes and found myself in the middle of a strange mist, with shadowy figures all around, and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders were nowhere in sight. If I looked hard at any of them, I'd see that they were ponies I knew._

"_Okay…" I turned in place, blinking in confusion, "now what do I do?"_

_After standing there for a minute, I finally decided that what I'd do was just stand still and listen._

_After a couple more minutes…time didn't seem to have a meaning here…I heard a sigh that was very familiar. Opening my eyes, I turned until I spotted a pony wearing a beekeeper's hat. "Bumblebee! What's wrong?"_

_He sighed again, looking over at me. "Oh; hi, Apple Bloom. It's nothing, just…I really want to do something for Apple Jack, but…all I know how to do is build beehives and carts. Zap Apple Farms has no real need for a beehive…"_

"_But…I think I can help you make a cart that's functional and pretty enough to sell apples from!"_

_So we set to work._

* * *

Twilight Sparkle

Five minutes passed since Rarity's worried exclamation. Suddenly, on Apple Bloom's flank, there appeared a mark: a cart with an apple printed on it! And her eyes fell closed, her head tilting forward, and Streak picked up her tempo.

Sunchaser only managed to say one thing while everypony else gasped in wonder. "It's working! But…only a true Gallopolean royal can actually _create_ a new spell!"

Sweetie Belle

_I blinked a few times in surprise. One moment I'd been helping Rarity in her shop, the next I was back in the foggy field._

"_Oh, so that's what happens when I try to do something that's not right for me." So I sat back and thought. "Let's see…everypony mentions my singing, but I don't like singing in front of so many ponies…"_

_The fog around me reacted to my words, forming into a…a…I didn't recognize it._

_I walked over to the pony standing near it – I didn't know him, but I couldn't see any other pony close enough to ask – and asked, "Excuse me, what is this?"_

"_It's a soundbooth. Radio ponies use it to record things. And right now, we need a singer. Do you think you can handle it? Nopony will see you, just hear you."_

"_Well…I guess I can try…"_

* * *

Rarity

I stared in astonishment as Sweetie Belle's flank was suddenly emblazoned with the image of a microphone next to a radio. "I wasn't expecting _that!_" I exclaimed as her eyes closed and her head hung slightly.

"What's up with Scootaloo?" Rainbow Dash pointed. I looked and, sure enough as Streak increased her tempo yet again, the little Pegasus was starting to look a little miffed through her vacant trance.

Scootaloo

_Clearly I was doing_ something_ wrong – this was the tenth time I'd ended up in the field of mist! I felt like I'd been here for days!_

"_This would be a lot faster if I had my scooter!" I snapped._

_Suddenly, the mist swirled next to me and formed into my scooter!_

"_Uh…thanks?" I hopped on, buzzed my wings, and took off._

_I rode for a few minutes, and then suddenly I saw up ahead a contest! A bunch of ponies about my age were doing tricks and stuff, either spinning on their own or using scooters or boards!_

"_Well…I've got nothing left to try…" So I zoomed over to enter my own scooter in the contest._

* * *

Sunchaser

Finally, the young Pegasus' mark appeared: a whirlwind. Streak's tempo sped even further, as she climbed onto the drum and beat out her rhythm with all four hooves. Faster…faster…and then she was drumming that same speed with _just her hind legs_ as she reared up, and as she finished the last word she brought both fore-hooves down on the drum with finality…right as the clock struck one.

Every filly's head bounced up. I couldn't see the looks on their faces from my angle, but Scootaloo's words told me that she, at least, was still recovering from what had happened. "Did I win?"

"In…a…manner…of…speaking…" Streak started moving and stepping down off the drum. But then her legs buckled, and her eyes fell shut.

I leaped onto the stage, dashed underneath her, and caught her as she fell. "She needs rest! Using rituals take a great deal out of a pony, even when the ritual's not being created on the spot. Wherever she's been staying, I'll get her there."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Streak

I blinked my eyes open blearily. "Ow…"

"Awake, are you?" said a voice I never expected to hear again.

"Chaser?" I sat up slowly. Sure enough, there he was, just sitting on the floor across from my bed. And…I was in my bed…minus the garb and with a blanket draped over my flanks.

"You led me quite the merry chase." Now that was a pun he enjoyed using, and I groaned in reply as he laughed.

"Anyway…" I focused on him again, "what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Blood is blood, and I care. I got here after you started that ritual. And speaking of that, you might want to look at your flank."

"What?" I stood up on my bed and reared, letting the blanket slide off. Then I turned to stare.

On my flank was imprinted the Gallopolean royal crest – a four-pointed star overlaid on a sun – and on top of that was a peacock with jewels for the eyes on its tail feathers! (How'd I know they were jewels when they were just pictures on my fur? It's all in the shape. That's all I can say.)

"I…I got my cutie mark?"

"You sure did! I noticed it when I was getting you ready for bed. The jeweled peacock cape was a nice touch, by the way. It reminded me of Jewel-eye immediately."

That mention of my peacock left me immediately melancholy. No…not melancholy…

"I want to go home."

He smiled at me. "Then, by my father's name, let us go. There's a lot to do." As I stood up to follow him, he continued, "You need to be properly installed as princess, you need your sun-shoes, and you need to collect apologies from all of Father's nobleponies for what they've said about you."

I almost missed that last remark in my shock. See, "sun-shoes" are only for the Gallopolean royalty. They're horseshoes that, when a pony's running through the sand, leave a trail of blazing suns instead of the typical U-shape. I was a little surprised Chaser was going to have me get those.

Though after a moment of thinking, I wondered why I was surprised; Sunchaser never did anything halfway.

We were just about to the edge of PonyVille when I looked back briefly. "Can I ever go back?"

He looked back as well. Then he smiled at me. "Yes, my sister; we can come back. Properly this time, of course, with gifts for your friends."

I pranced a few paces, before we decided to run away from our escort and race all the way back home.


End file.
